The Fiery Manager
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: What would occur if Kagami and Himuro knew someone else from America and this person was a she? Who are they and how do they know Kagami and Himuro? Are they friend or enemy? Find out in the Fiery Manager! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball in anyway shape or form. I do, however, own the rights to my original plot and characters created.
1. Gushiken Hanabi

**Gushiken Hanabi**

 **Vital Statistics**

 **Gender** : female

 **Age** : 15-16

 **Height** : 175 cm (5'9")

 **Weight** : 75 kg (165 lbs)

 **Birthday** : April 18 (Aries)

 **Blood type** : AB

 **Best Friends** :

Aida Riko

Suni Tsubomi

 **Club** : Basketball, Dance

 **School** : Seirin

 **Personality** : Hanabi is very straight-forward, clever, fiery, and confident. She refuses to give up on something once she starts it. She is very adventurous and fun loving. She is also charismatic, energetic, and dynamic. She is very intelligent, bookwise and streetwise.

 **Professional Status**

 **Team** : Seirin, Team Vorpal Swords

 **Position** : manager

 **Talents** : analyst, strategist

 **Special Ability** : Global View

 **Weaknesses** :

Confrontational

Short temper

Impulsive

Background

Gushiken Hanabi is Kagami Taiga's girlfriend and close childhood friend from America. Hanabi met Taiga, Himura Tatsuya, and Garcia Alexandra while in America. Hanabi has lived in America since she was 2 years old. She moved from Tokyo, Japan to New York City. After she turned 8 years old, her family moved to Los Angeles, California. Hanabi had a hard time adjusting to living somewhere new as well as had trouble making friends since she was shy around new people. One day she was walking home from school, she saw Tatsuya and Taiga playing basketball. They asked if she wanted to play and she did. Now they have been childhood friends for 7-8 years. Hanabi is a skilled basketball player after being introduced and coached by Alex.

 **Trivia**

She like **spicy foods** very much and has a **big appetite**

She is very **elegant** and **lady-like**

Her type of guy who is **strong and protective**

Her hobby is **dancing**

Her favorite food is **strawberry**

Does reconnaissance and evaluations of player every other month to see progress

Her motto is **"The harder the struggle, the more glorious the triumph."**

She often helps Alex train Tatsuya and Taiga

Her best subjects are **Science, Math, and Economics**

Her family is fairly rich like Kagami's. Her mother is an attorney at a very known law firm and her father is a orthopedic surgeon for athletes in America. She also has younger twin brothers.

She is a F cup


	2. Prologue

**Hello everyone, this is my new Kuroko no Basuke story! I hope you enjoy very much! Please vote and comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko's Basketball in any way. I do, however, own the rights to my original plot and characters created.**

 **No One's POV**

"Really when is he going to arrive? He was suppose to get here awhile ago."

A tall girl stood waiting at the front doors of an airport. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a red frilly shirt, a diamond ring on a chain, a pair of high waisted shorts, and red heels. She was on her phone seemingly texting someone. Beside her stood a large suitcase and a small suitcase.

"Hanabi!"

The girl, now known as Hanabi looked up and say the person she was looking for.

"Taiga!" Hanabi exclaimed.

She ran over with the luggage in hand towards a tall redheaded male, known as Kagami Taiga. She let go of her belongings and jumped up wrapping her arms around Taiga's neck, while he did the same only to her waist instead.

"I missed you so much!"

"I know, I missed you too."

"Good to know that my boyfriend missed me too, even though he rarely texted me back."

"Aw come on Hanabi, you know I've been real busy with preparing for the Inter High."

"I know, I know. But still you have to make it up to me after you win."

"Yeah I figured, but let's head over to Alex's place"

"Okay."

With those words, the couple walked to the front doors of the airport where they caught a taxi towards an unknown location. The couple spend the time talking about what they missed from each other's lives.

"So how is it living in Japan again?" Hanabi asked.

"It's great, I met a lot of interesting people and fought against many strong opponents." Taiga answered.

"So what's your purpose of coming here out of the blue?" Hanabi questioned.

"Oh... I know I should have explained better," Taiga began, " But I knew you would only be anger at the true reason as to why I'm here."

"And what is that reason Taiga?" Hanabi asked once again.

"I need you and Alex to train me."

"You mean for the Winter Cup correct?"

"H-how did you know!?"

"From the way you sounded so discouraged the last time we were on the phone, I figured the Inter High was not the way you wanted things to turn out." Hanabi began explaining, "So I figured I'd do some research on what would be Seirin's next course of action."

"I can't ever hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope, especially not your girlfriend who has known you for so long."

They soon arrived at their location and got out after retrieving Taiga's luggage and paid for the taxi. They knocked on the front door of an apartment building and waited before the door opened and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Taiga! And Hanabi!" The woman said. She grabbed Hanabi and kissed her on the lips then proceeded to do the same to Kagami, but Hanabi stopped her. They walked inside as Alex proceed to talk about something continuously. Hanabi finally decided to speak up.

"Alex, this isn't time for that. We need a favor of you." Hanabi stated.

"Oh really?" Alex questioned.

"Yes. I need you to continue my training." Taiga answered.

"Oh why is that Taiga?" Alex further asked.

"I need to become stronger. In order to fulfill a promise I made. But also because I want to prove something to someone."

Alex remained silent for a few moments before she asked, "And you are willing to do anything to achieve this strength?"

"Yes. Anything." Taiga immediately replied.

Alex slowly nodded and a smile spread across her face, while Hanabi grinned and slammed her hands on the table.

"Well then, let's get started."

 **This is where I will stop for today. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for when I will update for the 1st chapter. Until then, sayonara minna~**


	3. Training Regime Begins

**Konnichiwa everyone! I am back with the next installment of The Fiery Manager! I won't keep you waiting for it any longer. Enjoy~~~**

Regular POV

After discussing this further, they agreed to start the training tomorrow since Taiga arrived in Los Angeles in the late afternoon. Hanabi and Taiga left Alex's house to head to her house since Taiga's parents were away on business trips.

"Are you sure it's fine if I stay at your place for my time here in Los Angeles?" Taiga asked worriedly.

"Taiga, you know as well as I do that my parents adore you regardless of your hot temper. They don't mind hosting you while you stay in Los Angeles for a little bit." Hanabi said with a bit of sass.

"Okay if you are sure about your parents agreeing."

"I am."

They continued to walk in comfortable silence for the remainder of the walk until Taiga stopped with his head looking down. Hanabi turned around and looked at him.

"Hana... I am sorry I left without saying goodbye." Taiga began, "I just had to get away from him and discover what basketball meant to me again. I didn't want to leave you."

Hanabi looked at him before walking up to him. She grabbed his face gently and lifted it.

"Taiga, I already forgave you a long time ago. What matters is that you came back to me. I hope you know that I am never letting you leave without me again right?"

He looked at her and smirked. He pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"Yeah, I don't want you to ever leave my side."

"Good. Because I am not going anywhere."

He pulled back from the hug and stared into her beautiful olive green eyes before kissing her on the lips. She closed her eyes as a tear fell down. They pulled away from one another and smiled.

"Let's go home Taiga"

They reached Hanabi's house quickly after their heartfelt conversation and settled in for the night after a quick dinner.

~timeskip~ The Next Day ~timeskip~

Hanabi's POV

"Ugh, why did I agree to help again?" I said as I stood outside in the hills of Los Angeles.

"Well that's simple Hana, you wanted to be close to Taiga, isn't that right?" Alex answered more than questioned.

I blushed at that and turned my head. When I looked in that direction, Taiga was running up the hill with a weight vest on.

"Yes that is true I suppose, besides you would need me anyway to come up with a training regime for him."

"If you know this, then why are you whining?"

"It is just so boring since I am just standing here."

"You know that you could join him, but without the weight vest. That could actually motivate him. You know how competitive he can be."

"Hmm... That's not a bad idea after all. I think that will get him more fired up."

I nodded my head and started run up to Taiga.

"What the- Hanabi why the heck are you running with me?" Taiga asked.

"Well you know how I get bored easily if I am not doing something productive, so let's race against each other." I began, "I bet I can beat you to the top of the hill."

"Like hell you can! I am going to beat your ass!" Taiga said playfully.

"We'll see about that." I said as I sped up.

"Hey! Come back here you cheater!"

I laughed as Taiga and I ran up the hill. Taiga soon passed me (I am wasn't trying hard to be honest).

"Ha, I win! Hanabi eat my dust!"

"Yeah, whatever Taiga." I said smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, come on you need to go all the way back down. Then we will switch to streetball practice with some of the guys in the neighborhood."

I started heading back down jogging. Taiga soon joins me in jogging as we headed to Alex at the bottom of the hill.

"Hey Taiga."

"Yeah?"

"I will help you win the Winter Cup and help Kuroko change his old teammates."

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Thank you Hanabi."

"No, thank you Taiga."

"For what?"

"For coming back to me and bringing excitement to my life."

We remained quiet for the remainder of the way down for a while until Taiga broke the silence.

"Hanabi... I was wondering..."

"Yes Taiga?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I looked at him and noticed he was blushing.

"Huh? U-um sure I would love to."

He smiled at me and said, "Great."

"Now come on, you have some training to do." I said smirking widely at him.

 **Ok, so I am done for today! See you guys next chapter! Please follow and review! Only positivity makes the world go round!**


	4. A Day to Remember

**I am back again with another chapter! I decided 2 chapters this week would suffice since I have been gone so long. This may be on the little short side. I just got surgery so I won't be able to update for a week or more due to pain meds. And I am in school so it's more difficult schedule updates. I will try to continue writing and develop the story more though.**

 **UPDATE: I am fine - I just didn't feel like updating this part, I am just in a long recovery period.**

 **ANOTHER UPDATE: These announcements are old, I am fine now.**

 **Recap: Taiga has asked Hanabi out on a date after his training session ends.**

 **PS: This is a sort of side chapter/filler because we need some romance~**

~timeskip~ After Training ~timeskip~

Regular POV

After training, Taiga and Hanabi headed back to Hanabi's house to get ready for their date. They were currently walking home.

"So what should I wear for this date Taiga?" Hanabi said.

"Uh... we are going to go out to dinner and then I have a surprise for you." Taiga stated.

"Huh? Tell me what you are planning Taiga Kagami."

"You know I am not going to tell you, now go get ready. I am going to take a shower and get dressed."

Taiga shook his head as they got into the house and he headed in the direction of the bathroom. Hanabi sighed before she went into her room and picked out her outfit.

She got dressed and put on her makeup. She left her bedroom and saw Taiga dressed in a suit. She had to admit, she felt like drooling a little bit.

"Are you ready to go Hanabi?" Taiga said.

"Yeah" Hanabi replied while smiling.

They left the house and they held hands as Taiga led Hanabi through Downtown LA.

"Taiga, where are you taking me?" Hanabi said while laughing.

"It's a surprise."

"Taiga, I am starting to hate your surprises."

Taiga stopped and looked at her with a smirk.

"You'll love this surprise, don't worry."

After a bit more walking, they arrived in front of a building. The building had a sign on the front that said "Rosetta's Royal Cuisine" in neon lighting.

"What is this place Taiga?"

He ignored her question and brought her inside. The decor of the restaurant was very modern looking.

"Hello, welcome to Rosetta's Royal Cuisine," the hostess standing behind the front station began, "Do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"Yes. It will under the last name Kagami." Taiga replied.

The hostess nodded before searching the list and smiled.

"Yes sir, I see it right here. Please follow me."

The couple followed the waitress to a room in the back that was secluded from the rest of the restaurant seating area. The inside was set up with candles and roses.

"Here you are, someone will be with you shortly to get your orders."

The hostess waited until they were seated before shutting the door.

"Oh, my... Taiga how expensive is this place?"

"Don't worry about it Hanabi, I wanted to make up for lost time."

"You didn't have to do all of this, having you back with me is enough."

"I did it because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and to apologize for leaving you here."

Taiga put his head down from the shame of causing Hanabi to go through depression and loneliness. Hanabi stared at him before getting out of the chair. She walked over to his side of the table and grabbed his face gently with her hands.

"Taiga... I don't want to hear another word about you feeling guilty. That's not the Taiga I fell in love with."

He looked at her and saw how infectious her beautiful smile was making him smile back.

"Okay I understand Hanabi, I won't blame myself anymore. I will just try harder to make you happy."

'Taiga, you are too hard on yourself sometimes, you already make me happy by just being here with me.' Hanabi thought about how she made the right decision that day when she met him and Tatsuya.

"Taiga, just stay with me. That's all I want from you. I missed you so much." Hanabi stated.

He looked at her and smirked before saying

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tired."

They both burst out into laughter before they looked at one another smiling. A few minutes later, the waiter came back and they ordered their meals.

"Hello, are you guys ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I'll have the curry combo and a virgin White Lady," Hanabi replied.

"And for you sir?"

"I will have the special with the extra-large streak with the side of grilled vegetables and a Root Beer," Taiga responded.

"Alright, I will get those orders put in and I will be back to bring your drinks and breadsticks." the waiter said before walking away towards the kitchen.

Hanabi looked back at Taiga and knew she needed to state this.

"Taiga?"

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"Are you sure you can handle this? I know you can mentally, but can you physically?" Hanabi said quietly, " Are you really prepared to go beyond your limitations and perhaps pushing your body too far? What will you do if you fail?"'

"Hanabi," Taiga said softly.

"What will I do if something happens to you? I mean I will take care of you if something were to happen, but I don't want it to."

"HANABI." Taiga raised his voice.

"I just want you to not lose your dream Taiga and I want-"

"HANABI! Calm down." Taiga stated firmly, but not too loud.

She looked at him in shock then blushed at her embarrassment at rambling.

"Ah I am sorry Taiga," Hanabi said while lowering her head.

Taiga laughed at her softly and placed his hand on the top of her head.

She looked at him with a pout.

"What's so funny?"

"You." He smiled while he said so.

"What do you mean?"

"You get so worked up over me, I just find it nice to be by your side and cared for by you," Taiga began, " You know my high school coach is a second-year at my school and she is no joke. She doesn't really show care in the best way, so it is refreshing when you talk about my welfare like that."

"Her name is Riko Aida correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Taiga you should know by now that I am a strategist and analytical person," Hanabi began, "I should know who you associate yourself with. Plus you know that I am transferring to your school for the remainder of the school year."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the fact that you are a math and science wiz." Taiga replied.

The night went on with the two discussing various things like their daily schedules while separated from one another. They ate their dinner and were now headed back to Hanabi's home for the night.

They walked in comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence and holding hand through the streets of downtown LA.

They arrived too soon to their liking to her house but went inside anyways since it was only them living in the house currently. Taiga walked Hanabi to her bedroom door but stopped her before she could enter.

"Taiga why did you-" Hanabi started but was abruptly cut off.

Taiga had grabbed her face and pressed his lips against her own. It stopped too soon for her liking. Both having a wide smile on their face.

"Good night Hanabi," Taiga said as he walked away to his room.

"Wait Taiga!"

He stopped and she took this as a sign to speak.

"Could I sleep with you tonight? Like we used to?"

He turned around and said, " I can't control myself when I am around you, so I don't think we should."

"Alright... good night Taiga."

Both walked away from each other even though they wanted to continue being by each other's side. They were soon in bed and thinking of each other.

'Taiga'

'Hanabi'

With the other's name on their mind, they fell asleep peacefully.

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter~ Hope you enjoyed! Leave a like and comment if you did. I enjoy constructive criticism.**


	5. The Winter Cup Begins

**Chapter 2: The Winter Cup Begins**

 **Hi again everyone! I hope you enjoyed the prologue of the story and are ready for the first chapter of "The Fiery Manager." Again, please read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/ Kuroko's Basketball in any way. I do, however, own the rights to my original plot and characters created.**

 **No One's POV**

"Taiga wake up! We have to catch the plane in a couple hours!"

"Yeah, yeah I know that!"

"Then get your lazy butt up and get ready! Afterwards come eat breakfast because we need to leave soon!"

There was a loud ruckus this morning in the household of Alexandra Garcia. Alex was making breakfast for the two teens, while Hanabi woke up Taiga as he slept in late.

 **Alex's POV**

I stood at the stove preparing some pancakes and plenty of bacon and eggs. Hanabi walked into the room sighing.

"Ah, I wonder what he must be like getting ready for school or practice? He is so high maintenance." Hanabi stated.

"Oh you know you love having him here again."

Her eyes softened as she spoke, "Yeah I do, I really missed him. Especially since this was the first time that we were separated from one another for such a long period of time."

We remained silent as we reflected on how Taiga's absence really affected Hanabi. She wasn't the same cheerful and energetic girl like she was around him. She became docile and more quiet.

Taiga walked into the room and we began eating breakfast. Taiga continued to stuff himself, while Hanabi ate about the same amount, however she was more civilized with her actions. I ate silently and swiftly since we needed to get to the airport soon.

We all finished quickly, and after washing the dishes, we went to grab our luggage we were taking with us to Japan. Hanabi and I would be staying at Taiga's apartment as well, with me sleeping in the spare room while her and Taiga shared the room. We got a taxi and were on our way to the airport. We rode in silence, however it wasn't uncomfortable. Once we arrived grabbing our luggage and paying the fare, we walked inside, received out plane tickets, and gave our suitcases for loading.

 **Hanabi's POV**

We walked to our gate while making casual conversation about what we do once we got there. Alex would be waiting in the apartment for us to arrive back after some of the games, while I went with Taiga to the stadium in order to make sure he got here in time.

The time for us to get on the airplane arrived and we were soon seated in our designated seats. I was seating in the window seat, while Taiga sat in the middle and Alex was in the aisle. I rested my head on Taiga's shoulder wanting to take a nap.

As I fell into a deep slumber, I felt Taiga kiss my forehead. Afterwards, I faded away and fell deeper into sleep.

 **Taiga's POV**

I looked down at Hanabi as she slept so peacefully on my shoulder

"You know she was never the same after you left for Japan."

I looked to the other side at Alex after she stated that.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Her personality became docile and quiet, she lost the fire that kept her fireworks lit. Whenever you called her, she was her previous self," Alex began, "But otherwise, she became a reclusive person and kept more to herself."

I didn't reply and silently wondered if I had stayed would she be better and wouldn't have to feel like that. I went to Japan to discover if there was a better kind of basketball there and I did, but in the process I lost two of the people whom I hold dear. As I thought upon this, I quickly became drowsy and laid my head on top of Hanabi's and followed her into a deep sleep.

 **No One's POV**

"Wake up you two. We've arrived."

The two teens resting on one another awoke to see Alex grinning at them. They became flustered and let go of one another. They all got off the plane and went to baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. Soon after getting their luggage, they caught a taxi that took them near to Taiga's neighborhood and they walked from there. The three went into his apartment and dropped off their luggage. Alex went to go rest in the spare room while Hanabi and Taiga got changed into different clothes. Hanabi wore a sports shirt with "Kagami" on the back, black jeans, and black boots. She also had a black bag with her. While Taiga got dressed in his sports uniform and carried his sports bag.

After they finished changing, together they walked to the train station to go to the location of where the Winter Cup was taking place.

"Taiga, you know you missed the opening ceremony by now right?" Hanabi asked nonchalantly.

"Are you serious!? Coach is going to kill me!" Taiga replied

"Calm down, you haven't missed your match yet. It is in the afternoon, but you still have to stretch."

The train soon stopped at their location and they got off headed towards the convention center for the Winter Cup. They arrived outside the convention center and were going to go in until Kagami noticed a group of individuals outside by the stairs.

 **Hanabi's POV**

I analyzed the situation before as Taiga and I walked over to the group of guys talking. It seemed that the short bright red headed male seemed to be the ringleader of the group. Oh look he has the emperor's eye. While the next one I saw being the male with blonde seemed to be skilled in being a copycat. The dark blue haired male seemed to be an all around player and an ace. The green haired male, from the way he had his fingers wrapped, was a shooter for his team. The purple haired male was very tall and seems to be a powerhouse in defense and offense. While the seemingly invisible light blue haired male had a very unique skill of misdirection. I also noticed the light blue haired boy's friend who I presume was there to watch over him. I realized afterwards that they were, in fact, the Generation of Miracles that I have been told about by Taiga in one of our conversations.

I paid more attention to the conversation as we got closer.

"...Someone who shouldn't be here. Right now I only wish to speak to my former teammates," the bright red haired male began, "Sorry, but could you leave?"

'Hm he must not like being disobeyed. Oh well he is going to get some alright.' I thought to myself.

"Come on, that's cold," Taiga replied, " Don't leave him out of the loop."

"Especially if we're joining." I stated.

Everyone looked surprised to see Taiga and I standing there, except maybe the red haired one.

'I believe his name is Akashi Seijuro' I thought to myself as Taiga was greeted by his teammates.

"Who is this Kagami?" the light blue haired male asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Okay..."

"We can also catch up later, but first..." Taiga stated as he walked closer to the stairs.

"So you're Akashi," Taiga stated, "Glad to meet you."

Akashi remained silent until he started walking closer to us.

"Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?"

"What do you need them for?"

"My hair's been bothering me," Akashi began, "I was just thinking of trimming it."

"But before that, you're Kagami-kun right?"

I realized what were his intentions and yelled out, "Taiga watch out!"

He moved at my words and the scissors in Akashi's hand swiped at Taiga, but only able to slice his cheek a little bit.

"Eh, wow good job dodging that," Akashi stated, "For moving like that, I'll forgive you this time. Well your acquaintance seemed to realize my intentions sooner than you did. But there won't be a next time. If I say leave, then leave."

"In this world, winning is everything; winners are validated and losers are denied. Until now, I've never lost at anything, and I won't in the future. Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me, I will kill you, no matter who you are."

I was angered at his arrogance and decided to do something I never expected to do. I moved forward as I kept my head down.

"Eh, Hanabi?"

I continued until I was right in front of the bright red haired male...

SMACK*

...and then I slapped him.

"You're the type of person I hate the most. Get over yourself, you are a fool indeed if you think that way Akashi-san. I'm sure Taiga and Kuroko-kun will be able to destroy that thinking." I stated and then walked away.

"Eh? Hanabi where are you going!?" I heard Taiga call out.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll meet you at your team's locker room Taiga."

 **No One's POV**

After she left, it remained silent for a few moments.

"Who was that Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"That was... my girlfriend." Kagami stated.

"Eh!? A bombshell like that is your girl?" Aomine asked him.

"Hai."

"Anyways, well then, I'll be going now," Akashi stated, "We're done for the day."

"Huh!?" Aomine exclaimed, "Akashi, don't give me that. You made us come here just for that?"

"No..." Akashi stated, "I wanted to confirm something, but after seeing your faces, I realized there was no need. No one has forgotten our promise. Everything is fine then. Next time we meet, it'll be on the court."

Akashi walked away back to his team.

 **Time Skip**

 **Hanabi's POV**

'Eh the guide said their locker room would be a few doors down from where I was.' I thought to myself as I wondered where the room was.

I continued to walk for a little more until I finally found it. I knocked on the door and waited a moment as someone said enter. I walked in to see several boys staring at me in shock.

"Ano, hello there... Ano, who are you and what are you doing here?" A black haired male with glasses asked me.

"Oh ano... " I stated.

"Hanabi."

I turned my head to the left and saw Taiga standing there in his uniform.

"Taiga!" I exclaimed as I walked over to him.

"Did you have trouble finding your way here? It took you a while to get here and you left earlier than we did." Taiga asked me.

"No I was fine."

We continued talking normally for a few more moments, before a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came over with the rest of the team.

"So who are you?" The girl asked bluntly.

'I think we will get along just fine.' I thought happily.

"Oh where are my manners?" I began, "Hello everyone. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Gushiken Hanabi. I am a 1st year in high school and also Taiga's girlfriend."

"Oh okay... EH!?" the whole team exclaimed except maybe Kuroko-kun.

"Hai, she's my girlfriend."

"What Kagami-kun has a girlfriend before me?" The black haired male with glasses from before shouted.

"I hope taking care of Taiga wasn't too much trouble in my absence. Thank you for that by the way. " I stated and then bowed.

"Eh, you don't have to do that. By the way, my name is Aida Riko and I am..."

"Oh I know you are Riko-senpai. In fact I know whom most of you are from Taiga. Especially the captain known as Hyuuga Junpei, the best coach known as Aida Riko, and his shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The stated people were shocked and looked over at Taiga as I continue listing people such as Koganei-senpai and Teppei-senpai. I then walked closer to Riko-senpai as Taiga was interrogated by his teammates probably about me.

"How did you meet a girl like her!?"

"How did you two meet?"

"I have a question to ask of you Riko-senpai." I said seriously as I ignored the questions being screamed at Taiga.

"Hai, what is it?" Riko-senpai answered a bit nervously.

"I wish to become the manager and strategist of the team, can I?" I asked.

"Oh wow. May I ask why?" Riko-senpai replied.

"The reason being..." I began, "I see Momoi Satsuki as a rival in analyzing and strategies. So I wish to prove myself worthy of the position while defeating her by showing her I am the better analyst and strategist."

Riko-senpai remained silent for a few moments before she replied, "I like how passionate you are about this and that girl does need to get knocked down a few pegs. Okay, however, this won't be official since you have to transfer to the school and do all of the paper-"

"I already did," I stated surprising her, "I transferred about a week ago before we arrived in Japan and I have the form to become the manager right here."

I handed her the form and waited as she checked it. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Well then, as coach of the team, welcome. I can't wait to see if your abilities will greater help the team." Riko-senpai stated.

I nodded and went back to Taiga and Kuroko-kun.

"Are you ready to go Taiga? Kuroko-kun?" I asked.

Kuroko-kun looked shocked at how I could see him, I am guessing because he is usually ignored. His face quickly went back to neutral before he replied.

"Ugh hai Gushiken-san." Kuroko-kun answered.

"You can just call me Hanabi." I said, "Are you fine with me calling you Tetsuya?"

"Hai that's fine with me."

"Yeah I'm ready Hanabi." Taiga replied.

"Okay then let's go."

 **This is where I'll stop for today. I hope you enjoyed and please review, comment, like, vote, share, etc! I'd appreciate it and I bid you adieu~~**


End file.
